Juri Oba (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl= |-|Casual Clothes= Summary Juri Oba (大庭 樹里) is one of the main characters of the second arc of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. After Yuna Kureha witnessed her senpai turning into a witch, she decided to spread the truth about the relation between magical girls and witches to the magical girls of Futatsugi, making whole magical girls in the city go upset. The scarcity of witches in the city (caused by Magius's work in Kamihama) has led to conflicts over "food source", grief seeds. There are three magical girls' factions in Futatsugi City: Torayacho (led by Yuna Kureha), Ryugasaki (led by Juri Oba) and Hebinomiya (led by Ao Kasane). The first two factions are in a state of cold war, while Hebinomiya is an assassine faction whose members already belong to other factions like Torayacho or Ryugasaki, hiding their true goal. Hebinomiya's goal is to take down both Torayacho and Ryugasaki when the war happens between them. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Juri Oba Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magical girl, Ryugasaki's leader, Second daughter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Wing Manifestation, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Juri should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Telepathy, Transformation, Weapon Creation (A flamethrower), Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Damage Amplification w/ her "Crimson Resolve" Memoria, Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to harm Yuna, whom is one of the strongest magical girls of Futatsugi and is regarded by Juri as the only magical girl of the city who could stop her. Should be stronger than Gertrud, Oktavia and Suleika, who are able to create barriers containing starry skies) Speed: FTL (Magical girls can consistently dodge multiple lasers used by Wraiths), likely MFTL+ (Should be at least as fast as Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to Earth in a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Hikaru) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Took hits from Yuna, whom is comparable to her in power and is one of the strongest magical girls of Futatsugi) Stamina: Very High (Comparable to Yuna) Range: Tens of meters w/ her flamethrower Standard Equipment: A flamethrower Intelligence: Average (Juri had never won against Yuna in the past not because she isn't comparable to her in power, but because she isn't remotely as smart as Yuna. Juri also knew the information about magic stones, but she didn't think that they would have any effect) Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: yunamemo1.png|"Crimson Resolve" Memoria. *'Magical Girl Physiology:' The physiology of a magical girl, who have formed a contract with a messenger of magic, and in exchange gained the power of magic. Magical girls are charged with the task of combating witches, beings born from negative emotions and who spread despair and sadness to the world. Unlike witches, magical girls bring hope to the world by destroying witches. When a girl accepts to make a contract with a messenger of magic, her soul is materialized and become a soul gem, the source of a magical girl's power. If a soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from a magical girl's body, she dies. However, in the second case, the magical girl can come back to life if the soul gem is brought near her again. Every time a magical girl uses her magical powers, her soul gem becomes "tainted". The only way to rid the soul gem of its "taint" is to use a grief seed, achievable by defeating a witch. *'Memoria:' Memoriae are the crystallized memories of magical girls. They are equipable items, each providing different bonus stats and abilities to a magical girl. There are two different kinds of Memoriae: Active Memoriae and Passive Memoriae. Each magical girl can use different kinds of Memoriae, but she can only use up to 4 Memoriae at a time. **'Crimson Resolve:' Allows Juri to increase the damage inflicted by her blast discs and charge discs. Gallery yunapic3.jpg|Juri's alliance with Yuna and Ao against Kamihama. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4